EnglandxReader You're Gonna Be
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: I love this song and just had to write for it! You and Arthur start out alright, and then things get complicated


**So I was listening to this song! Cause I love it! and this idea just popped into my head XD I hope ya'll like it! I'm workin' on all my other stuff too! I promise! Hope ya'll enjoy, and I know the ending sucks, I was lazy and wasn't sure how to end it! XP I'm sorry!**

* * *

_Six pounds and nine ounces, lookin' up at me like I have all the answers. I hope I have the ones you need. I've never really done this, now I know what scared is._

I sat quietly at my lunch table, eating my sandwich and reading. I sat by myself a lot at lunch just because I preferred to be alone. I wasn't bullied or picked on or didn't have friends; I just enjoyed sitting by myself. I was so engrossed in my novel that I didn't realize that someone had walked up to me. He cleared his throat, making me jump slightly. I looked up at the boy and smiled, blushing softly.

Arthur Kirkland was a senior, like myself, and had a large group of friends that he was almost always hanging out with. He had had messy blonde hair that always had a sexy, just tousled look about it. His deep, emerald eyes were always so readable but only if you were paying attention. He had thick eyebrows which only complimented his look and an English accent any woman would swoon over.

"Hi there," I said, marking my page and setting my book down. I could feel heart jump slightly as I turned to face him. I'd always had a small crush of sorts on the Brit. We talked on occasion, had a few classes together and passed each other in the hall, but that was about it. I was friends with his younger brother Matthew as well.

"Hello love," he replied, fidgeting slightly as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "How are you?" he asked, blushing a light pink. I smiled and patted the chair next to me, motioning for him to sit.

"I'm pretty good. How about you?" I asked as he took his seat. He looked up at me and nodded.

"I'm doing well," he said, pausing for a moment before speaking again. "I-I was wondering… um… if perhaps you'd like to go on a date tomorrow?" He looked at me, faint hope glimmering in his eyes. I blinked a few time before grinning happily. He'd actually asked me to go on a date with him.

"Yea! I'd love to," I replied, blushing pink. He smiled at me and stood up.

"Then I shall see you at seven tomorrow?" he asked, grabbing my hand and kissing the back of it. I held back giggles and blushed profusely as I nodded in affirmation. "I'll see you then. Goodbye love," he said and waved as he walked off.

"Bye." I could barely breathe because of the happiness bubbling in my chest. I watched him walk away and saw all friends jump up and cheer as he rejoined them. I smiled and went back to my lunch, thinking about date tomorrow.

_Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong. Other times I'll let you just find out on your own, but that's when you'll be growin', and the whole time I'll be knowin'_

I was pacing around my room, hand continually running through my already tangled hair. There were clothes strewn all about, a few mismatched shoes here and there, and I didn't even want to go back into the bathroom. I groaned loudly and flopped onto my bed. It was six o' clock and I was nowhere near ready.

"_ dear?" I could hear my father knocking on the door. "Goodness, it looks like a tornado's been through her." I looked up and saw the Lithuanian's bluish-eyes smiling at me. "What's wrong _?" Toris asked as he walked over to me.

"I have that date tonight and I have no idea what to do!" I cried, rolling on my back. "I really like this guy and I just..." I turned into my pillow so the rest of my though was cut off. He bent down and kissed the top of my head as he rubbed m back.

"I'm not too good in this department, but I do know someone who is," he said. "Feliks!" he called. We heard shuffling from across the hall and finally my dad walked in.

"Like, what is it Toris?" the Pole asked. Toris chuckled and ruffled my hair. I looked up and saw Feliks looking between me and Toris.

"Someone needs help getting ready for tonight," he replied, standing up and walking over to Feliks. The blonde's green eyes lit up at the mention of getting ready for something. "Don't overdo it Feliks. Good luck hun!" my father called and walked out.

"Yes! I've been like, dying to give you a makeover since like, forever! Okay, first things first. We have to do your hair and then we can do your make up. I'll have to find..." I continued listening as he dragged me into the bathroom and plopped me down in front of the mirror. I really hoped that he'd listen to Toris and not overdo it.

~An hour later~

"There! All done!" Feliks said as he pulled away. "Go on, look at yourself," he said, urging me towards my full length mirror. I gaped at the person looking back at me. Her hair was pulled back into a nice, low ponytail and a few strands of hair framed her face. Her makeup was so perfectly and made her _(e/c)_ eyes pop. The skirt and top she wore fit perfectly and looked great. I have to admit, Feliks may have been a little silly, but he sure knew fashion.

"Wow," I breathed, raising a hand to touch my cheek. Feliks laughed and glomped me from behind. I giggled and then jumped as the doorbell rand from downstairs.

"You look amazing doll! Now come on, let's go show your dad and your boyfriend," he said, grinning at my blush and tugging me out of the room. I followed the Pole downstairs and saw Toris talking to Arthur. I walked into the living room quietly and waited. Arthur cleared his throat when he noticed me and Toris turned and beamed at me.

"You look stunning _," he said, walking over and hugging me. I blushed as he let me go and almost tripped walking to Arthur.

"He's right. You look absolutely lovely," the Englishman said. I blushed again and stared at my fingers. "I'll have her home by ten thirty. I promise," he told my parents. I saw them nod and then we were out of the house. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least Feliks didn't say anything too random.

Arthur helped me into his car and we made small talk as he drove to the restaurant. It was a fairly simple place, but it was very nice all the same. We ate quietly, talking every now and then. We finished up, he paid like the gentleman he was, and then we were back in the car. I simply expected him to take me back home, but I didn't recognize any of these roads.

"Hey Arthur, where're headed?" I asked, watching the world pass by outside. He smiled at me.

"You'll see," he said. I quirked an eyebrow but shrugged it off. We drove for another ten minutes or so before he stopped the car. He got out and quickly walked over to my side. He opened my door for me and helped me out. We walked over to the edge of a large and cliff and I gasped. It overlooked a large, open field and huge sky littered with millions and millions of stars. It was breathtakingly beautiful and made me almost dizzy to look at it.

"This is amazing Arthur," I said, looking back at him. He was looking at the sky and I could see the sky reflected in his emerald eyes. It was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"This is where I come when I need a break, to just relax," he replied. I smiled and looked back up at the stars. "_, may I tell you something?" I turned my head and saw him looking at me. I nodded, smiling softly. "I've like you... for quite a while now, and I would really like to get to know you better," he said, turning red in the darkness.

"I'd like to get to know you too," I said. He grinned happily, gently taking my hand and lacing his fingers through mine, making me blush pink.

"So does this mean that I'll have the pleasure of taking you out again?" in inquired. I giggled softly and nodded.

"Yes, it does!"

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase you're gonna cry, but know that that's okay. Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there you're gonna see that sometimes bad is good._

We did indeed get to know each other better and grew closer. We did things together, he walked me to most of my classes. Everything was absolutely perfect. I started hanging out with him and his friends more. They were hysterical and so nice. They accepted into their group so easily. A few months after Arthur and I officially started dating, he asked me to come to a party his brother, Alfred, was having Friday night. I told him I'd told him I would but I'd never been to one before. He said it was completely alright and to just dress casual and everything would be fine. Well, I had Feliks to help out with half of that.

I got dressed that night and old my parents I would be back later. I jumped into my car and drove to Arthur's house. I got there and was yanked into the house by a very enthusiastic, and most likely half drunk, Alfred. The party was already in full swing and it took a minute to take everything in. I looked around for Arthur and saw him leaning against a far wall sipping a beer. I tried making my way through all the dancing people to my boyfriend.

"Artie!" I called as I finally made it to him. His eyes lit up and he pulled me into a hug.

"Hello love. I was wondering when you'd get here," he said, kissing me quickly. I smiled and leaned into the familiar embrace.

"Sorry about that. Feliks kept trying to barge in," I explained. He chuckled and pulled me into the kitchen where it was a little quieter.

"It's alright. Completely understand. Are you thirsty?" he asked and opened the refrigerator. I nodded and then jumped as someone slid up next to me.

"And who might you be?" I looked up and saw two, glittering blue eyes staring at me. My eyes widened and I jerked back slightly at the proximity. I took in the rest of his face quickly; friendly countenance and blonde, gravity defying hair, before pointing to Arthur.

"I'm his," I said, blushing as he tried to pull me closer.

"That's right, so back off Dane!" Arthur said, coming up behind me. I saw the tall man smirk confidently before he was yanked back by the bright red tie around his neck.

"Sorry about that Arthur," a slightly monotonous voice said. I saw a teenager around our age holding the Dane back. "Matthias had had one to many." He sandy colored hair with the strangest curl sticking out from the right side of his head and with a small, cross shaped clip holding it in place.

"It's alright Lukas," Arthur replied, pulling me close. The man nodded and let go of Matthias. He motioned for him to follow and the Dane rubbed his neck.

"Stupid Norge," he muttered and trailed after Lukas. I raised an eyebrow and turned back to Arthur.

"Are they..." I asked, trailing off. He nodded and I 'ahh'd in understanding.

"Sorry about that love," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist. I shrugged it off and smiled at him. "I hope it's ok, the only thing we have is beer, apparently. I don't know what Alfred's done with everything else," he said.

"It's alright. Feliks lets me have a bit of alcohol when Toris isn't around," I informed, taking the bottle from him. He chuckled and pulled me back into the main party. After a few drinks I was a little more than tipsy. Arthur wasn't completely wasted, I've heard it's hysterical when he is, and was only slightly drunk. After a little persuasion, we were both dancing amongst the mass of bodies.

Being so close to Arthur with all the body heart, the rhythm and beat of the music pounding through me, and the mix of alcohol in my system was building a burning need in me. I knew somewhere in the back of my head I wasn't thinking straight and that this was a bad idea, but I didn't want to listen to it. I pulled Arthur closed and kissed him sloppily on the mouth. I felt his arms instantly around my waist and pull me as close as possible.

"Mmm, _," he breathed, "I don't know." He looked at me, eyes half glazed over with drunkenness and want. I saw him fighting an internal battle. I looked at him, begging him silently. He groaned and the next thing I knew, I was being pulled up the stairs and into Arthur's bedroom.

_We just have to believe things work out like they should. Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me. You're gonna be_

I sat in my bathroom, images of that night flashes through my head. The need filling me and pushing me to get Arthur out of his clothes as fast as I could. The heat between our bodies as he kissed along my collar and down my chest. The pain that turned into immeasurable pleasure. The thrusting, the cries and gasps that filled the room but were lost to party going on outside. Everything was coming back in such clarity and detail.

We'd woken up the next morning and agreed that it never happened. We decided to stay together, thankfully, because I honestly didn't want to end because of a stupid mistake. Making an excuse for Toris and Feliks was the hard part. I'd told them I 'd drunk a little too much, as had most of the people at the party, and that I'd simply stayed at their house. Feliks believed it no problem, but he was Feliks. It some serious convincing on Toris' part though.

Everything was going really good for a few weeks; we'd simply forgotten the whole ordeal, but then I got sick. It first happened at school and I figured I eaten something spoiled or something such as that. Then it happened again at home and that's when I realized I'd missed my period. The possibility flitted through my head and I was out the door to the department store. I'd bought the test and rushed back home.

I was sitting on the toilet now, waiting for the result of the pregnancy test. I was frightened, terrified of being pregnant. So many thoughts ran through my head as I sat there. _I'm not ready for a baby. I can't support a child. What will my parents think? Arthur. What would the Englishman thing? Would he leave? Would he care about the baby and stay or..._ I lifted my head from my hands as I realized my time was up. I closed my eyes and grabbed the small piece of plastic off my sink.

"No," I whispered as I opened my eyes. Tears welled in my eyes as I stared at the test. "No... I... I can't be." The plastic dropped from my numb fingers and I buried my face in my hands. A sob ripped its way out of my throat as I slipped off the toilet onto the floor. I cried and cried, unable to take in the prospect of carrying a baby inside me. I heard footsteps hurrying into my room and then make their way to my bathroom. I didn't even look up at the door as it was opened.

"_!" Feliks knelt down next to me, trying to pry my hands away from my face. "Honey, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, trying to rub my knees comfortingly. That was one good thing about Feliks. He played the part of a valley girl and flaming homosexual, but when it came down to it, he was really caring and dropped the façade when necessary. I shook my head, crying violently into my fingers. I sensed my dad stand up and then he was pulling me to my feet. He took my spot on the floor and set me in his lap.

"Daddy," I whimpered, curling into his chest. I didn't care about much at the moment, I just wanted, needed, the comfort of someone's arms.

"Shh kochanie **(sweetheart)**," he murmured, rubbing my back. I felt him stop moving and knew he'd finally seen the test still sitting on the floor. I only sobbed harder as he reached out and realized what was wrong. "Oh sweetie," he whispered, wrapping his arms around me completely.

"I-I'm scared," I managed though my choked crying. I looked up at him and saw him smiling softly at me.

"It's gonna be okay _. We're gonna get through it together, as a family," he replied and hugged. My eyes widened as I wrapped my arms around Feliks' neck. I was shocked.

"You... you don't hate me? You're not mad?" I asked, my voice trembling. He pulled away quickly and looked at me.

"Of course I'm not honey. I could never hate you, and I know your father won't either," he said soothingly. "Does Arthur have any idea..." he trailed off as I shook my head.

"He doesn't know and I plan on keeping it that way. I don't know what he would think or say or do if he knew, so I'm not telling him." The Pole gave me a skeptical look and sighed.

"Alright dear. If that's what you think is best." I nodded and leaned into his chest. "It's going to be okay dear. I know it," he mumbled into my hair.

"I hope so," I said softly, wiping silent tears out from under my eyes.

_I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through some of my mistakes. Lord knows I'll be trying to give you what it takes. What it takes to know the difference between getting by and livin'_

I slowly began distancing myself from Arthur and my new group of friends. I would rush to my classes instead of waiting for him. I rarely sat with them at lunch anymore. I was having to wear baggier clothes to hide the bump that was forming. I only had my parents for support and I was so scared at this point. I almost considered telling Arthur several times, but I would look at him and my stomach would drop. I stayed true to my resolve and kept it to myself.

I was avoiding the whole lot of them and I knew they were probably upset and Arthur was had to have been hurting. I felt absolutely horrible and had a terrible ache in my chest. One day though, Alfred and Matthew corned me after school.

"Alright _, what's going on?" Alfred asked. I was backed against a wall and my heart started speeding up.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked, scolding myself for stuttering. He rolled his blue eyes and I began trembling.

"We're not stupid! You've been avoiding us and we miss you dude. Especially Arthur. It's killing him every day! He thinks he's done something!" he yelled. I winced at the volume and self-consciously wrapped my arms around myself.

"I'm s-sorry," I muttered, feeling tears prick at my eyes. I reached a hand up to wipe them away. Someone replaced Alfred and I looked up into two, blue-violet eyes. Matthew had placed a hand on my shoulder. Immediately I knew he knew. I didn't know how he found out, but he knew I was pregnant. I sniffed and then fell into his arms. "Mattie," I whispered, "I'm so confused and scared. I… I don't know what to do." He hugged me tight for a moment before pulling away to look me in the eye.

"He needs to know _," he said, wiping my eyes with his thumb.

"What if he doesn't want it. What if he leaves me alone?" I asked. The Canadian gazed back calmly.

"You know he's not like that _," he said. I nodded and sighed tiredly. I wiped my eyes as Alfred piped up.

"Can I know what's going on?!" he asked loudly, despairingly clueless. I almost laughed as I looked back at the American. Matthew groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alfred," I said slowly, resting my hands on my stomach, "I'm pregnant." The boy's bright blue eyes lit up and widened in surprise. I was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Dude! I'm gonna be an uncle!" he cried happily. I rolled my eyes before smiling for the first time in months.

"Yea Alfred, you're gonna be an uncle."

'_Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way. Just know you'll have to live with all the choices that you make. So make sure you're always givin' way more than you're takin'_

I stood in front of Arthur's house, quivering as I waited for someone to answer the door. I jumped as the door opened, revealing Matthew standing in the door.

"Hey _, come on in," he said, motioning for me to come in. I nodded and walked inside. "Arthur's upstairs if you want to talk to him," he urged, trying and failing to be subtle. I swallowed audibly and nodded. I walked upstairs and down the hall towards Arthur's room. I pushed the door open silently and saw him with his head lying on his desk, drumming his fingers along the wood.

"A-Arthur," I stammered, trying to get his attention. His eyes flitted to me and then went back to watching his fingers. I could feel him growing more upset as I stood there.

"What do you want?" he asked somewhat harshly. I cringed at the coldness in his voice. Most of the time I would fall for his accent, now it sounded cold, hurt.

"T-to talk," I replied, trying not to sound frightened. He turned to face me, his green eyes blazing. I whimpered at the look he shot me. I had never wanted Arthur to looked at me like that.

"Talk? After months of avoiding me, ignoring me completely, you want to talk?! Why would you want to talk? I presume it's to officially end our relationship? Well?" he said, his voice rising as he stood up. My eyes widened and I shook my head. I 'd never heard Arthur yell before and I was tempted to just turn tail and run.

"No! Arthur –" I tried but he cut me off.

"Then tell me _. What in heaven's name is it you want to talk about?" he shouted. I was on the verge of tears by now. They were silently falling down my nose as he stalked towards me.

"Maybe if you gave her the chance to tell you, she would," a soft voice said. I looked over my shoulder and saw Matthew standing with his arms crossed. He walked up to me and rubbed my back. "Go on _," he said softly. I looked up at Arthur's accusing face, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Arthur… I-I… I'm pregnant," I managed. His eyes widened and his whole face went slack. I choked on my tears and turned to run, but Matthew caught me. I sighed and turned back to face the Brit.

"_, are you positive?" he asked, staring at me. I nodded, wrapping my arms around my middle. "It… it was that night, wasn't it?" I nodded again, shaking as my knees began to weaken. "Love, why didn't you tell me?" he asked, gently grabbing my arms as I started to fall. I shrugged, letting more tears make their way out of my eyes. I heard Matthew leave behind me.

"I-I'm s-sorry," I whispered, staring at my toes. "I was so scared and frightened. I d-didn't know what to do and I just-" I was surprised as I was pulled in Arthur's arms.

"You have nothing to be sorry for _. It takes two to tango and I'm the one that was yelling. I can't say I'm sorry enough," he murmured into my hair. I sighed, resting my head on his chest.

"S-so… you'll help?" You aren't l-leaving?" I inquired, my voice quivering slightly as I spoke. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Of course I won't leave you love. We're in this together," he replied. "Telling my parents might be troublesome, but it'll be okay." He looked at me and I smiled. Relief was washing over me as I felt Arthur lifting some of the weight and responsibility off my shoulders.

"Thank you Arthur, so much," I said, my bottom lip trembling. He cupped my face with his slender hands and wiped the tears away. He leaned in and kissed me softly.

"You're welcome love," he whispered, "I'm sorry for all of this." He rested his forehead against mine and ran his fingers down my cheek.

"It's okay. I just… it's a lot to take in," I replied. He smiled and nodded his head.

"May I… you know…" he said, looking down at my stomach. I grinned a little and nodded. He bent down and got on his knees, lifting the hem of my shirt as he did so. He pressed his cool fingers against the swell in my belly. I giggled softly as he pressed his lips to it. He smiled and leaned his cheek onto it.

"I think I'm three or four months along," I said, petting Arthur's hair as he pressed loving kissed to my abdomen. He hummed softly and stood back up.

"Is it bad to say as nervous as I am, I'm kind of excited?" he said, running his fingers through my hair. I sighed at the soothing feeling and laid my head on his chest again, pressing small kisses along his collar.

"Is it bad to say I am too?" He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "I missed you. I'm sorry about staying away from you," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"It's alright love. It's okay and we're together now. We're going to stay together and get through this," he said, looking me in the eyes. I nodded and kissed him, just wanting to be close after staying away for so long.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Arthur."

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase you're gonna cry, but know that that's okay. Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there. You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good. We just have to believe things work out like they should. Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me. You're gonna be_

I giggled as Arthur laid his head on my lap, cooing nonsense into my belly. I was sitting on the couch, eating out of a bad of Chili Cheese Fritos. They'd been my constant craving for the past few weeks. Arthur had come over to help me study for an upcoming Biology test and somehow we got on the subject of baby names. That's what he was doing currently.

"…wouldn't you? It's much better than a silly French name like Jeanne, isn't it?" he murmured, tracing his finger s along my swollen belly. I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the couch cushions.

"What would you like to call her then?" I asked, reaching my hand in to get another handful of Fritos. The Englishman thought a moment before grinning cheekily.

"Elizabeth." He laughed at the look on my face. "I'm joking love. Hmm, how about Catherine?" he questioned, serious this time. I mulled it over, thinking about it.

"Catherine Kirkland. I like it," I said, smiling down at him. He giggled like a child at Christmas as he sat up. He leaned in close, making me blush. "I love you Artie," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you too _," he said and kissed me. It was sweet and tasted just like the Brit. He pressed his tongue against my lips and I smiled. I moaned softly as he explored my mouth. "You… taste… like… Fritos," he informed in between kissed to my mouth. I burst out laughing as he poked my nose. I gasped lightly s there was a sharp pressure on my stomach.

"Artie! She's kicking!" I said, grabbing his hand, pressing it to my abdomen. He eyes widened in wonder as he felt the small baby kick.

"She's gonna be touch, just like her mama," he said, kissing my forehead. I giggled and smiled as the front door burst open. I looked over and saw Toris walking in the door.

"Hey dad!" I called, standing up. I was nearly eight months pregnant and I was definitely showing. I placed a hand on my back and walked towards the Lithuanian.

"Hello dear," he said and wrapped me in a hug. "You haven't seen your father have you?" My eyes widened slightly and I tried to keep from snorting with laughter.

"Uh yea. I think he was in your guys' room," I said. The last time I saw, Feliks was setting up something kinky. Toris quirked an eyebrow and shook his head. He headed upstairs to see what to the Pole was up too. I felt two arms wrap around me from behind.

"You ought to be resting love," Arthur murmured, kissing my neck. I rolled my eyes as I started for the stars.

"I've been resting enough. I want this kid out," I said, starting my ascent. I heard him sigh and follow behind me.

"You are the most stubborn person I know," he said, helping me climb the stair case. I giggled as I finally made it up.

"But you still love me," I sand as I walked into my room. I don't know how he'd managed to put up with me the entire time. Through the morning sickness, Toris had allowed him to stay the night when his parents allowed it, and the moodiness and the cravings. I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend.

"Yes dear. I still love you," he replied. I laughed as I sat on my bed and laid back. I stayed still, letting an uncertain calm settle. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth.

"Arthur," I mumbled. I felt the bed sink as Arthur joined my on the bed.

"Yes _?" he asked, moving a stand of hair out of my face. I looked into his deep green eyes and felt tears at my eyes.

"I'm… I'm scared," I just barely whispered. Arthur's eyes widened and he tilted his head to the side. "I-I know it seems s-silly, b-but I can't help but im-magine everything that could go wrong," I confessed, sitting up and wiping at my eyes. Arthur pulled me into his lap and rubbed my back. It felt so good to be held in his arms.

"It's okay to be frightened love. It's something new and different. It's human nature to be scared. I'm just as nervous as you are," he said. trying to calm me down a little. "Everything's going to be just fine." I looked up at him, tears streaking down my cheeks. "I know it," he said soothingly.

"I still can't help by worry," I muttered, leaning against him and rubbing my stomach affectionately.

"It's alright to worry a bit, but don't let it consume you, alright love?" he said, kissing my temple and placing a large hand on my belly. I sniffed slightly and smiled, nodding against him. I went to answer him but was cut off by a loud groan.

"Oh~ Feliks!" I jerk my head around to look at my open door. "Mmm, Toris! Yes!" I groaned and slapped a hand to my forehead.

"Would you two keep it down!" I yelled. I heard the moans and grunts silence immediately. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Arthur. His bushy eyebrows were raised slightly and his face was bright red. I giggled and kissed his burning cheek. "Sorry hun!"

_Someone's everything. You're gonna see, just what you are to me._

I winced as I woke up, rubbing my stomach. It was still the middle of the night. I could tell by how dark the room was as I looked around. I grunted as the sharp pain hit again. I felt something wet trickle between my thigh and gasped at the realization. I tried to calm my rapid breathing as I sat up.

"Daddy!" I yelled, trying not to hyperventilate. I heard rushed footsteps pounding down the hall and into my room.

"_! What's wrong?! Is everything-?" Toris cut off, seeing me staring at him from my bed.

"I think my water just broke!" I cried. Toris' blue eyes widened in the dark before he rushed over to me. As my dad was helping me off the bed, Feliks ran through the doorway.

"Feliks, get her bags and then get to the car. We need to get to the hospital!" Toris instructed. getting me out of the room and down the stairs as fast as possible. The Pole stared, stunned for a moment, before moving into action.

We got down the stairs and into the living room easily enough. Toris was helping me into the car when the contractions hit. I cried out in pain, hunching over my stomach. Toris climbed in next to me as Feliks started the car. One more yell and we were headed as fast as we could to the hospital.

Arthur woke up to his phone ringing loudly in his ear. He looked at his clock _2:37_. He groaned and fumbled around for his cell phone in the dark.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled as he answered. "Hello?" he answered groggily. He heard a lot of scuffling and shouting in the background.

"Uh hello Arthur? It's Toris. _'s having her baby and she insisted I call." Arthur's green eyes widened as he listened to _'s father.

"D-don't worry sir! I'll be there as soon as I can," the Brit said and hung up. He jumped out of bed and ran out of his room and across the hall to his brother's door. "Al!" He sounded panicked as he banged on the boys door. He heard a thumb and scuffling. He thought it a good thing that his parents were gone on a business trip this week.

"What the hell Arthur?" It's 2:30," Alfred said as he flung his door open.

"_'s having the baby!" Arthur cried. This mad the sleepy haze leave the American's blue eyes.

"You're kidding!? Well come on! We gotta see her!" he yelled, darting out of his room, followed closely by Arthur.

"You two might want to put on proper clothing." The two step brothers turned and saw Matthew leaning against his door frame. The Canadian motioned to the bother of them and they looked each other over. Boxer and shirtless, or a tank top in Arthur's case.

"Yea, probably a good idea," they stated simultaneously and rushed back to their rooms. Matthew rolled his eyes and turned to get his own person dressed.

"Idiots," he mumbled as he changed into suitable clothing.

"Where is he?!" I cried as I held onto my fathers hands for dear life. Feliks winced slightly but Toris simply pushed hair away from my sweaty face.

"He's coming sweetheart, you're going to have to be patient," he tried consoling me, but another scream ripped through my throat.

"I'm not in a very patient mood and neither is his kid! He has to be here!" I demanded. He had to be. Nearly ten minutes passed, just waiting for the next contraction to hit as I waited for Arthur. I was almost dozing off when I heard and argument outside my door.

"I'm sorry sir, only the father's allowed to go in," a high female voice said.

"I am the father you twat!" Arthur! That was Arthur. I struggled to sit up as I looked at the door.

"Arthur!" I shouted. I heard scuffling and then my door burst open. "Artie!" I cried. Toris stood up as Arthur could sit next to me.

"_, love!" he said, rushing over and pulling me into his arms. "I'm so sorry I'm late." I shook my head as I grasped his hand.

"It's alright, you're here n-" I almost shrieked as pained rocked me to my core.

"Oh _," he murmured, pressing kisses to my sweaty temple. "I'm so, so sorry." He winded as I squeezed his hand.

"Yea, you better be," I muttered as the pain passed, resting my back against the pillows. He chuckled and sat down next to me. We stayed like that for the next few hours, sitting side by side, talking softly only to be interrupted by my screams. Toris and Feliks stepped out to give up some space. I only saw Alfred and Matthew once when they were allowed to poke their heads in real quick to say hello.

Eventually, after a few hours, it could have been days for all I knew, the doctor came in and told me to push. The pain that coursed through my abdomen was excruciating, but I knew there was definitely no going back now. If felt like forever and hurt like nothing had before, but finally my baby was born. A loud, shrill cry broke the air and I slumped back against my pillows, breathing heavily. Arthur held my hand, rubbing my knuckles with his thumb soothingly.

"You did wonderfully love," he whispered and kissed me. I nodded as he pulled away. He turned as someone tapped his shoulder. He was handed a small bundle of pink blankets. He turned back to me, a smell smile on his face. "Here love," he said, gently setting the newborn in my arms.

"Catherine," I whispered, pulling away a bit of cloth from her face. Bright blue eyes stared up at me tiredly. "Hey there," I cooed softly, giving my voice a rest after yelling do much. I rubbed her cheek tenderly, carefully minding her head. She gurgled a bit at the touch and squirmed in her blanket.

"She's going to be strong and beautiful, just like her mother," Arthur murmured, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I smiled and leaned into his touch.

"And funny and intelligent like her father," I said. I looked up as the door opened and saw Alfred and Matthew walk in. I smiled at them.

"Dude! Can I see?!" Alfred asked, trying to contain his excitement. I nodded and he walked over to look at his niece. "She had really blue eyes," he stated, very much confused as to why they were such a deep shade.

"Most babies do. It'll take a few weeks for her actual eye color to set in," I said, gently rocking my baby girl. Matthew walked over silently and looked at her.

"She's beautiful _," he told me softly. I grinned and kissed the infants forehead.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked the Canadian. He nodded and I held the baby out to him. He cradled Catherine in the crook of his arm. I sighed and leaned back, extremely tired. "Al?" The American looked at me with wide eyes. I giggled and motioned to the baby. "You want to hold her?" I asked. He mouth gaped a moment before he nodded as well. Matthew carefully handed Catherine to his brother.

"Mind her head," Arthur said, watching his half-brother. Alfred held my baby as if she was a piece of priceless porcelain.

"She's tiny," he said, holding her close to his chest. Arthur chuckled and leaned his head against mine.

"I didn't think things could be so perfect," he said, kissing my forehead." He said, smiling.

"Mmm, me either," I muttered, trying to keep my eyes open.

"Sleep love. The baby'll be here when you wake up," the Brit said, running his fingers through my hair. I nodded sleepily, letting my eyes slip closed. Everything was alright.

_You're gonna fly. With every dream you chase. We just have to believe things work out like they should. Life had no guarantees, but always loved by me. You're gonna be. Always loved by me._

"_!" I heard my dad shout as I walked in the door. Someone dropped some kind of chemical in my biology class and we had to evacuate the entire section of my college and I got to come home early. I sighed and dropped my book bag.

"What is it Feliks?" I yelled, walking through the house to find my dad. I heard a loud cry and started running. "Catherine!" I rushed into her nursery and saw Feliks bouncing the wailing baby on his hip. She looked at me and stopped crying for moment, before sniffling and sobbing again. "What's wrong with her?" I asked as I walked over to them.

"Like, I think she's hungry," the Pole said, handing her over to me. I sighed and rocked Catherine gently.

"I left you guys bottles. What happened to those?" I asked, walking over to my rocking chair and sitting down, cradling Catherine in the crook of my arm.

"We like, ran out and forgot to tell you," he said, scratching his neck and blushing. I rolled my eyes and shooed my father towards the door.

"Go on then, I have to feed her," I instructed. He nodded and hurried out. I let out an exasperated sigh and started feeding Catherine. She silenced immediately and suckled greedily. I winced slightly as she nipped with her newly forming teeth. I listened as Feliks walked around and mumbled to himself about not having his favorite color nail polish.

As Catherine finished up, I heard the front door open and close. I could hear Arthur talking to Feliks as I burped the baby. He walked down the hall to the nursery and poked his head in. He smiled and sauntered in, taking his time walking towards me.

"Hello love," he said, leaning forward and kissing my forehead. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I heard someone got to come home early," he sang, taking Catherine from me. I nodded and leaned forward.

"Yea, some idiot dropped a chemical in class and we had to clear out," I said. He laughed and bounced Catherine around gently. "Careful, she just ate." He raised a bushy eyebrow and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Did she?" he inquired, slowly running his hand down my chest. "Is there any left?" I blushed red and slapped his hand. He chuckled and pulled away. "The guys are coming over for a while, is that alright?" he asked. I nodded and grabbed his hand. I looked up at him and smiled. "What is it love?" he asked. I shook my head and stood up.

"Nothing, just a little tired," I murmured, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I love you Arthur," I said softly. He smiled, cradling Catherine between us. She laughed and reached her hands up to us. "I love you too," I cooed, grabbing her tiny hand and kissing it. I looked back up into Arthur's green eyes and smiled. "Thank you, for everything," I said. He chuckled and wrapped his free arm around me.

"You're welcome _," he whispered. "I love you too. More than anything."


End file.
